Chibi cursed pilots
by Firehedgehog
Summary: When Wufei and Duo get a Kitsune angry there cursed to be chibi, this is there adventure. (Going to be mostly about Wufei)OOC Charaters, because it will be funny.


I wrote this for a friend, characters are OOC because we want them to be so 

don't complain or else. Oh yeah this fic is written for a wufei lover, but I had to give the other pilots spots... but Wufei will be in the story much more. He isn't the main character in this chapter (grins) but he will son.

Chibi Cursed Pilots

By firehedgehog

Prologue- And so it begins

It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood, well it was until evil 

laughter filled the air followed by someone cursing hotly.

"Duo, for desecrating Nataku my precious gundam you will die," 

Wufei yelled as he chased after a certain braided baka, in the chinease 

boys hands was a nice looking Katana with what looked like a family crest 

on its hilt.

"Come on Wu-man, it was just a little nail polish and will easily come 

off," Duo laughed, his violet eyes glinted with  mishief and much humor.

"Come on you two, please don't fight," the platinum haired Quatre 

begged as they ran past him, he sighed knowing that there was no way 

they would listen in this mood.

"Leave them," a voice suddenly said, he looked behind himself and 

saw the green eyed Trowa standing there.

"I guess," Quatra said with a sigh, he then left the mansion with the 

other blond to do some errands.

***

      Heero typed away as his laptop computer, there had been no 

missions lately so there wasn't much for the others or himself to do. He 

easily ignored the yells caused by Wufei and Duo, this was normal after all.

      In the distance he heard a crashing sound, somewhere just outs the 

bounds of Quatres mansion. His eyebrows rose slightly at the silence that 

followed, a minute later he began to wonder if Wufei had actually 

managed to kill Duo.

      He sighed knowing that if he didn't check it out Quatre would give 

him the look, it was the look the platinum blond had worn when he had 

used the zero system... to tell the truth it kind of made him edgy.

      'Lets see what the two bakas did now' he thought with a sigh, he 

closed his laptop and headed in the direction the crash had come from.

***

      Duo stared at the wacko creature in front of him, it looked liked a 

humanoid fox with many tails. Both Wufei and himself and crashed into 

this laboratory reject, it didn't look happy at the two gundam pilots.

      "How dare you," the creature growled, Duo noticed that it had sharp 

white fangs that gleamed in the sunlight.

      "How dare you demon, get out of our way," Wufei shouted, the 

creatures mouth tightened visibly.

      "Do you not know what I am?" the creature asked in a calm voice, 

both tens snorted.

      "A freak of nature," Duo said, The creatures eyes began to gleam 

dangerously.

      "A factory reject," Wufei put in, the creature glared at them and Duo 

suddenly felt that he had just done something stupid... yet again.

      "Yes very stupid human child, its been awhile since I've had some 

fun," the creature sneered, Duo laughed nervously realizing that the 

creature could read his mind.

      "A kitsune," a third emotionless voice said, startled all three turned 

to see a certain perfect soldier standing there.

      "Correctomondo, and since you got it right you don't get cursed with 

these two," the creature said, Duo groaned as he finally remembered what 

a kitsune was. It was a japanease fox spirit that was powerful and liked to 

play tricks on mortals, he had just thought them as ledgends.

      "What do you plan to do to me," Wufei growled, The kitsune gave 

them a very evil smile.

      "Oh, just something that will make me very amused. I think your 

japanease friend knows what I plan to do, he knows the stories of my 

people very well," the kitsune, Duo looked at Heero and was shocked to see 

the pilot of wings grinning evilly.

      'This can't be goo' he thought, both Wufei and himself sweat dropped 

when Heero began to laugh evilly.

      'Definitely not good' Duo thought, whatever was about to happen to 

them had to be very amusing to get even Heero laughing.

***

      Heero wanted to dance in joy, to his happiness the two had pissed a 

kitsune of all things... the next few days for the two pilots should be 

interesting.

      Silently he prayed 'thank you' to the kamis, this would be so amusing 

to watch... from a distance that was. He didn't plan to stay long once the 

curse was set, he wasn't stupid after all and he wasn't the perfect soldier 

for nothing.

      'I love my life' he thought smiling sadisticly, it wasn't often that one 

of his fondest dreams came true.

      There was a flash of light as the kitsune cast its spell, he grinned 

waiting for it to all start.

      "Here come the Chibis," he snickered, it was good to let his emotions 

out now and then.

***

      "Ahhhh!" Wufei screamed once the light faded, the kitsune was gone 

and now he knew why it and Heero had been so amused.

      "I'm CHIBBBBBBI!" he screamed in his child's voice, he and Duo were 

now three year old versions of himself. Once again his hair was short and 

spiky, as a child he had hated it. Duo had shorter hair, he now had thick 

bangs covering his eyes and a small ponytail instead of a long braid.

      "Duo, this is all your fault," Chibi wufei yelled, he pulled out his 

katana which was now almost two big to carry, he then chased after Chibi Duo 

who ran screaming away.

***

      Heero blinked and watched the two chibis vanish off to where the 

mansion was, he wondered when they would notice that they were naked. 

There clothing hadn't changed sizes with thema and lay in piles on the 

ground, oh well they would notice later especially since it looked like it 

would rain soon.

TBC

Giggle... I can't believe it, my first chibi story. I liked it so much its going to 

be a short series.... Err as short as my series can be anyway, anyway I 

would love fanart.

Ja Ne


End file.
